1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to an automatic film rewinding apparatus for use in a camera.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional cameras equipped with such automatic film rewinding apparatus lack the function of interrupting the automatic film rewinding in the course thereof. Certain motor drive units with automatic film rewinding apparatus, to be mounted on the camera, have such ability of interrupting the automatic film rewinding in the course thereof, but the process after the interruption has to be determined by the user.
In such conventional cameras incapable of interrupting the automatic film rewinding, the rewinding operation automatically starts once the film is advanced to the end, and the sound of such rewinding operation is often objectionably noisy if the phototaking is conducted in quiet circumstances.
Also if the film rewinding operation is started by the user and the sound thereof is then too noisy, the user is unable to interrupt the film rewinding operation in the course thereof.
On the other hand, in the motor drive unit capable of interrupting the automatic film rewinding operation, the user may forget that he has interrupted the automatic film rewinding operation and may open the unit for removing the film, thereby wasting the unrewound film.